


Rubber and Asphalt

by Rosypie3



Series: The Cake Chronicles [8]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Car Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Not Beta Read, Other, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Ethan Nestor, Whining, long car rides, no beta we die like men, the horn is broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: It was a peaceful car ride, until someone got restless.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Original Character(s)
Series: The Cake Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911070
Kudos: 6





	Rubber and Asphalt

The car ride home was filled with nothing but the sound of rubber hitting asphalt. The drive was a long one, around three more hours until they would arrive home. 

They were on a quiet road not many cars around them, only amplifying the soothing sound of the engine. Spencer’s hand was on his thigh, resting there as their journey continued. Pale fingers splayed over pale flesh, sinking into its softness. 

The road stretched for miles, seemingly endless as lush trees and sparse fields whizzed past. The sky a hazy yellow as the setting sun was descending into the sky-line. It was a quiet peaceful drive. 

It was until someone got impatient. Spencer brushed it off at first, taking the shifting beneath their fingers to just be him squirming to get comfortable after sitting for so long. But then it happened again, his soft flesh shifting beneath their fingers with every movement, a small whine accompanying it. 

Silently, they squeeze his thigh, signaling for him to stop moving. He stills as they pull over to the side of the road and put the car into park, taking off their seat belt as they finally shift over to look at him. Ethan was barely holding himself together from pouncing on them. He was squeezing his legs together trying to hide his growing erection as he squirmed under their intense gaze. 

Without a word Spencer reaches over, taking his hand in theirs as they tug him towards them. Without a single word uttered, he picks up on what they're saying. Their lap is warm as Ethan sits on it, straddling them as his back presses up against the steering wheel as his desperation takes over. His lips crash against theirs as his tongue searches through their mouth, needy whines lost as Ethan desperately tries to get relief. In his lust, he temporarily overwhelmed his partner, but that didn’t last for long. 

Spencer reaches up and yanks his head back, forcing their lips to break apart, as they take back control. Ethan’s breathing comes in labored puffs as they push him even further up against the steering wheel, his lower back receiving the brunt of the wheel as his torso folds towards his ass, his legs spreading as they encase Spencer’s sides. Spencer doesn’t move just holding Ethan in that compromising position. Ethan can’t take it, he’s been trying so hard to hold it in. He grinds his hard bulge against their crotch as he tries to get some sort of relief, heat pooling in his gut. 

Ethan was surprised to feel something hard poking him back, as a blast of cold permeates his lower half. Opening his eyes he ceases his grinding as he sees the familiar blue strap-on, poking at his now exposed hole. He needs them, he needs them now. He starts pushing himself onto them, but they catch on as they roughly rut into him. Pain seers through him as his ass is suddenly filled, stars flitting across his vision as the force of the thrust pushes him hard against the steering wheel. There was no prep or lube involved but Ethan finds he doesn’t care. 

Finding his voice he pleads with Spencer. “Please, I need you.” 

They take that as their cue to continue as they pull back and slam into him again. Again and again, they roughly thrust in and out of him, creating a steady rhythm. The pain never ceases, each thrust causes a fresh bout of it. Not only from his ass but his back as the thrust pushes him against the steering wheel, causing it to dig into his back. Thank fuck the horn is broken. Pre-cum leaks out of him dripping towards his hole, making it slightly slick. “Ah~” he moans as they hit a particularly sweet spot, causing his back to arch. “There! Right there!” He pleads. 

Spencer shifts, angling themselves to be able to hit him there more easily. Each hit causes him to see stars, as his eyes roll into the back of his head. “Hm, Yes” a cacophony of harsh breathing and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the car as Ethan writhes beneath them. Each thrust at his sweet spot caused Ethan to arch, his knuckles white with his grip on the steering wheel behind him as he spreads his legs wider trying to take every inch of them inside of him, begging for more. Wanting them to go deeper, thrust harder, anything to grant him release. 

“Don’t stop.” He begs as they continue to do just that. “Please I-“ a moan breaks him off “-I can’t take it much longer.” Tears pour down his face as he becomes overwhelmed. The heat from his hole building and building but seeming to never reach climax. With a hard grip on his thighs, they put all of their power into those last few thrusts, sending him over the edge as Ethan curls into himself with the force of his climax. 

He comes back to himself, both panting as they lay there, taking in the events that just happened. The windows of the car are foggy from the heat within, heavy with moisture as fat droplets streak down the sides. The sky had cooled to a deep blue, the sun had fully set while they were busy. 

The heat between them mellows out as they clean themselves up and settle back into their seats, back to the comfortable silence of before as Spencer pulls back onto the road, as the sounds of rubber and asphalt fill the air once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :-) Make sure to comment and kudo if you liked it.


End file.
